greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
Talk:How to reduce your carbon footprint
Licensing violation I performed a quick search on the phrase ""significant benefit for those who aren't in shape", and I found on Google that this phrase exists (what appears to be) originally at wikiHow.com. Thing is, in order to copy wikiHow content, they ask that "You must not use the content for commercial purposes." So, with that in mind, should this page (and this site) be blanked of all wikiHow content, or is Green Wikia a not-for-profit arm of the commercial Wikia, Inc. parent? -- Thekohser 20:33, 9 September 2008 (tell your mum i left one pound fifty on the kitchen counter ;) ) Educative equipment I am a new visitor to this site but I have find it very useful for my research. As a student studying Environmental science I have appreciated the need for me to take the initiative in reducing our carbon footprint. It is my greatest desire to be associated with you and all your scholars to protect our environment. Regards Venancio Jachi (National Univesity of Science and Technology, Bulawayo, Zimbabwe)Veejachi 07:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow... I saw the first sentence, so I went in to an edit right away... Then I saw that almost all of it is not just singly wrong, but some of it is just worse than incorrect... 2. "Recycle wood chips"... Putting down wood chips, specifically pine chips (the most common), does not prevent erosion for the simple fact that wood floats, and will be carried away by any stream of water. Light rain will carry the natural acidity of pine wood into the ground, making it a "natural" weed killer. But weeds and plant life in all it's forms is what we need to sequester carbon. Putting down wood chips in your yard will, over time, cause them to decay. That slow decay's main product is methane gas, exuded by the bacteria that process the decaying wood. Methane is roughly 3 times worse as a greenhouse gas. Basically, you're better off burning those wood chips. 3. Borrow from your neighbours. hrrm... that's more about friendly neighbourhood advice than anything else.. 4. Put leaves in a compost head instead of burning them. This is factually wrong once again. By burning leaves you're releasing a lot of chemicals in the air for sure, and yeah, that's bad. but letting them rot away in a compost heap that doesn't burn off the methane is worse. 5. water conservation & rain water. Rain water should be considered carefully, based on where you live. Rain water tends to concentrate air pollution, especially after long drought. But in general, good point, even if costly :P That's just the first 5.. I'll do my full edit, and as always feel free to edit after me :) LIKE A BOSS i dont know anything ya right bc ur dumb somebody was here wazz up OSCAR if u read this ur green poop sike rrrrehgzrgzsdfg noel! no its not nochingez HI OSCAR BERENICE jamileth YEA BUDDY